Reveal Your Secrets
by DarkSidedDemon
Summary: He often found himself just wandering outside and now Lily wouldn't even speak to him, look at him, and he didn't know why. Maybe if someone took a stand they would be better off, but with the student body getting weaker as the years went on, there was nothing that anyone could really do. Starts out in Marauders period.


_Summary: What has that deranged headmaster done now. If only Severus could find out, maybe his memory blanks could go away. He had noticed the headmaster acting strange for a while now, but then he suddenly obtained these memory blanks where he would know he was doing something, know what had happened and then suddenly, like a switch of a wand, he wouldn't be doing what he had been, not even in the same room sometimes, not even in the castle. He often found himself just wandering outside and now Lily wouldn't even speak to him, look at him, and he didn't know why. More then just memory blanks were happening to the potion loving student, and to others, but no one was going to speak up. They didn't want to look like a fool for the whole school to laugh at and humiliate. Maybe if someone took a stand they would be better off, but with the student body getting weaker as the years went on, there was nothing that anyone could really do._

**This story is starting out in Severus's, Lily's and the Marauder's time and will eventually go into Harry's timeline. I don't know if that will be another story as of right now, but we shall see. I have been on Fanfiction for about 8 years now, not that my profile will show it. I have had many. Created many fanfics and have just given up on them. I don't plan on doing it with this one.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, possibly bXb and gXg?**

**Let the secrets be revealed.**

* * *

Dumbledore is a smart man. Very intelligent. Many didn't realize that he was actually in the Slytherin House when he was a student. Everyone just thought that he was in Gryffindor because of his fantastic, flawless grandfatherly nature. But that is just what the Sly Slytherin wants them to think. He couldn't help but think one day, _If only they knew my true nature. They wouldn't be so accepting. I can't lose this hold I have on everyone. One day I will be the headmaster of this school and everyone will have to bow down to me. Armando Dippet will be dead soon anyway._

* * *

"...erus. Severus!" Lucius frowned as he looked into his best friends face. He was slightly pale and hunched over the book he had been reading for about two hours now. He had been staring at the same page for the last 20 minutes though and it worried the youngest Malfoy because Severus usually talked to him when he was having troubles. Severus slowly looked up at his friend and frowned.

"How did I get here?" Severus whispered. His eyes darted around the room looking for anything that might jog his memory of how he had gotten there, but he drew up a blank. Lucius frowned in worry, his blond eyebrows knitting together slightly. Severus had another memory blank. He had just had one the week before, but the one before that was months apart.

"Come on Severus." Lucius said and helped his best friend up out of the plush green chair. This had to be about the ninth one this school year."Lets get you something to eat." He said softly and looked over at his mate, Narcissa and shook his head. He knew something was wrong with him now. Hopefully he would be taking him to the Hospital Wing. She had also been very concerned about Severus, even before the memory blanks. Something had happened to him a few years back, she could tell. His eating habits changed, he didn't sleep as often as he should and he became obsessed with something. She still hadn't figured it out. Malfoy had told her it was nothing and to just let it pass, but it never did. He didn't go back to his fun loving self. He had stopped smiling and became inclosed in himself. It worried her to no end. Now he was having memory blanks, months apart but still, they shouldn't be happening. This was the second one in a month. Something was very wrong with Severus. She needed to get Malfoy to listen to her.

Severus subconsciously gripped at Lucius's arm as he led him out of the common room of the Slytherin house. "Where are we going?" He mumbled. He didn't want food. He knew he would throw it back up, just like all the other times. He didn't want the awful taste in his mouth. Food was the last thing on the black haired young man's mind. He couldn't make his vision stop being blurry and he could barely walk. Severus frowned and closed his eyes as he was walking. He didn't want to think right now.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Severus and Lucius were in the Hospital. "Mad'am Pomfrey I require your assistance." Lucius said in an urgent tone. Something was severely wrong with Severus. He knew this now. This had never happened with the other memory blanks as far as he knew. Severus was zoning in and out of consciousness and he had to carry him half way here. Usually Severus was fine after the memory blanks. He would go back to being himself, like nothing happened and everything was better. Something happened to Severus this time and Lucius was cursing himself for not going with him down to the black lake to see the Mudblood Lily Evans. If she had done something to him, he would kill her.

"I'm here. I'm here." She reassured the seventh year Slytherin in hopes to calm his nerves. She frowned and rushed over when she saw the seventh year practically carrying the younger year. "What happened?" She asked Severus and led Malfoy to the closest bed to the left. She brushed some hair away from her face and took out her wand, waving it over his body.

"Well, we don't really know Mad'am. This is the ninth time this has happened this year and he is usually fine after it, no side effects. We-"

"Ninth time for what Mr. Malfoy?" Poppy asked slightly irritated that they didn't come to her the first time, or second or even the third or fourth, but the ninth time. She needed to have a serious talk with them when Mr. Snape was better.

"Memory blanks ma'am. He has had about nine of them since this year. I believe that he told me of it happening once or twice last year. He can remember what he had been doing before the memory blank. He described it as a 'swish of the wand and then everything is different. The room, the people, even what I am doing.' It didn't seem to injure him so we never told him to come here. But then he became like this and I knew I was in the wrong. Something awful has happened to him and its my fault. It is always when I am not with him. In his younger years he would have no one, now he has very many people to watch out for him, but... this keeps happening when we are off doing out own thing." Malfoy said softly and looked at the ground.

"Don't go blamin yourself or anyone else Malfoy. It could have happened even when you are with him. He has been Obliviated many times. More then nine I am sure. Nine times is just the number that you know of, but I can tell that it has been much more." She frowned and put her wand away. "I am no Mind Healer, but he may have some damage caused by this. By my readings he has also been put under the Imperio Curse a few times. I am going to get permission from the headmaster for a mind healer to come here in a few days to see just how much damage has been done to his mind. As for the Imperio curse, there is really nothing that can be done about keeping it away or fixing any damage caused. Eventually if it is used enough, his bones and muscles will get weak. They are moving yes, but it is not of the bodies choice and can cause some damage there. It frightens me to think what horrible things he is being forced to do. Their mind is there. They have full control over their mind, but not their body. It can cause trauma that not even being Obliviated will take away. He will have to stay here until the mind healer can be available. Christmas Holidays start in about five days. He will need to stay here..."

"Severus always stays here." Lucius said softly and looked at his now sleeping friend with great worry. He had no idea that this had happened to his best friend. Had he not felt the need to tell him of all the memory blanks, was he afraid of something? Come to thing of it Severus never told him. Lucius had always figured it out. He could tell that Severus had always been in a daze when he asked that same question. 'How did I get here?" If he didn't have excellent hearing he would have never caught any of then. All those times that he had looked pale, depressed, wouldn't eat or said he felt ill were all because of those two spells placed on him. How could he have missed it?


End file.
